


May the odds be ever in your favor

by Neverland_8n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: District 12 Keith, Hunger Games, M/M, Probably won’t finish, its huger games voltron, kind of enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_8n/pseuds/Neverland_8n
Summary: Keith Kogana was not the one to be in the public’s eye, he would rather say at home hunting for food and not have to kill for survival. But now as a tribute he has to do what ever it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place before the books so I won’t be updating this very often I am still getting through the first book but if I don’t write most of chapter is when I’m about to go to sleep so should be a OK ch The story takes place before the books so I won’t be updating this very often I am still getting through the first book but if I don’t write most of chapter is when I’m about to go to sleep so should be a OK Fic
> 
> Also I do have an OC in this but it’s not a very important character

 Today was supposed to be a day off from work. I didn’t have to go to the steams. I didn’t have to pry my way through loads of people trying to get their hands on one minerals they could find underground. I didn’t have to take my sister to school. it was just a normal day to go hunting with Shiro. Well.. mostly normal that is if you don’t consider the fact that the hunger games are today. yay! I  don’t really like the hunger games while I do understand the concept of it and while I think seeing kids die every year just for the enjoyment of the capital and drama it’s sort of weird.  I mean the capital has a show its power somehow but I mean the capitals already pretty powerful without the fact that we have to see district 12s tribunes getting crushed every single year.

 But I was on the back of my head. I was looking around the forest. the bright green of the trees. the way the sky was  of a gray and blue. and someways the trees seemed a bit darker than usual but I really didn’t care I didn’t have to do anything today, all I had to do was get some rabbits and a few squirrels and berries  which became second nature considering I’ve been hunting for almost a few years now. at some point Shiro going to show up I was kind of getting a little bit angry with him because he should’ve came here by now but he’s probably late with something.  Then I see something wrestling in the woods I knew that it was too small to be Shiro so I shoot it it was a small beaver. I never really caght beavers before. usually they don’t come around here I caught maybe two or three I mean no one really likes to eat them but I’m sure the baker would like it. 

 I turned around to see large figure in front of me at first it gives me a bit of freight but then I remember it’s Shrio.  I retract my bow from him.  I don’t usually like using my bow but for hunting I tried my best I usually have my sword with me but because sword is only good for close combat and whenever there seems to be some sort of wolf or deer.

” maybe you could not kill me with that” he says with a smile.

”sorry,  just an alert“ 

Shrio is about two or 3 feet taller than me almost like a giant compared to me he takes out his pocket knife. 

“  oh how many have you caught so far“

 I look around it’s only been an hour since I came into the woods but I still was able to catch squirrel and a beaver and a small mouse I accidentally stepped on. 

“  nothing much“

 He inspects the beaver and squirrel and then I give them the mouse.

” how did you get a mouse”  he says quite surprised. 

“Stepped on it while I was coming here” 

“ it was quivering in fear I assume”  he says a bit sarcastically. “ Trumbull in fear of the mighty Keith Kogana” 

  Me and him start laughing I’m pretty sure the woods are the only place where I am allowed to actually have fun besides with my family everything in District 12 is pretty depressing. 

“ So what are you doing for the hunger games,  besides possibly being picked” he says. 

 “Well I’m not getting picked first of all there’s almost a 20 in 5,000 chance I am  being pIckes”  even though I am only 16 I’ve had my name put in it a few times mostly for the tesseras 

“ 20 and 5000 is still possible“ he replies 

 “Whatever“  even though I’ve only had my name put in 20 times and I’ve survived the past four years she has had a lot worse considering that he asked to have his name put in much more than I do with three younger brothers he asked to Tesser a lot. 

“ How’s Mara” he asks. 

“  she’s fine, she’s been doing pretty good school“ Mara was my younger sister  i’ve never allowed her to test her but she is strong and considering that she is now 12  is able to be part of the hunger games. 

“Cool”

 An hour later we finished up hunting we do our errands we take our game to the hog to the baker to the mayors daughter and whoever we have sold to you within the past few years.  I return home to see Mara and my mom have already gotten dressed. 

“ get on something nice to where Keith you Gotta make your best impression”mom says in a sort-a-sweet way. 

_impression to who ****_ ****I think.

 We go to the town Square where everyone from ages 12 to 18 are lined up I seizure on the back even though he looks like he’s about 20 years actually the oldest looking 18-year-old I’ve ever met. 

“ I am so please this year with all of you we have gone through with many times and many fails but we are one of the strongest districts out there now start off this year’s annual hunger games I’m going to read why we have these events Of sport”  says a Allura Alta.  Though she is from the capital she is one of the more kinder ones she doesn’t dress up for two crazy although her bleached hair that almost looks white is predominately a bit out of the steams but she still kind. 

 She tells of the history of the hunger games and Panem.  I’ve heard it all before the rebellion day distraction of district 13 the reason for the games is to show the capitals power and in reality to show that easily they could kill us all which is unnerving but I go on used to feeling of death every since my father died. 

 And just like that the drawling begins it starts with the First  tribute if you years ago the capital decided that you’re only be tribunes and it wouldn’t be decided by your sex.  Why? I honestly can’t remember.

I’m really scared I know that Mara  don’t really have a chance of being packed but she is still up for grabs I know I’m much more likely but it doesn’t matter. 

 The name is finally pulled. 

“ Keith Kogana” 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 the other tribune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the other Tribune and the end of the Sarah Moni not very fun and kind of a lot of detail but the ending will be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of a series but it ended up just being one thing and also this is going to have more than one chapter and was never meant to be a one shot so stay tune for more  
> And yes I know the characterizations of some of the characters in here is pretty bad but it’s just to make them kind of fit in the story I couldn’t figure them out in any other part of the story so sorry

 Oh no 

 I am dead

I am definitely dead

I am a goner 

  What did I just do 

Shit.

 At least I won’t be alone 

 I step up to the podium as  The announcer who I don’t even know his name by now everything is running through my head. shots. imagery of death. leaving him my whole entire family. how are they going to depend on me how long. I can survive on this. how can this happen to me. how can I let my family down at the same time letting Mara live  making the most brave sacrifice I’ve ever met in my whole entire life. 

 I know how to fight. That’s an advantage I’ve been fighting since I was born just fighting around Steams. Fighting for my life .I know how to hunt.  I thought you were before elk rabbits you name it I’ve probably kill that. 

“ now that we have  I first tribune time for the second one“

 The high-pitched voice of the announcer from the capital shocks me out of my thoughts. I don’t even like public speaking and even though I’ve never done a lot of it I still know it’s one of my greatest fears and probably one of my greatest downfalls. Everyone staring at me looking at me like I’m some sort of object something that they can show around great and doesn’t help that all of panama seen this.

 The announcer who I now remember his name is something that seems so stupid and so  annoying. Allrua.  She always sound so preppy and fake I really hate her I mean she’s done good in the past but doesn’t help that she is the daughter of the president and he in general has lied a lot of very stupid and kind of bad decisions in general she is kind of just a little bit of a bitch but I really don’t care.

“Tadashi Shriogana”

 Yes.

 He’s a 10 times more experience fighter than I am and way better at hunting.  I could easily win the games and he could to all you have to do is play off of him I really hate to do that at my survival mode is usually on high half the time wait why am I thinking of this.

” It’s Shrio”

  He stands next to me.  Though Shiro a strong muscular and one of the better looking people from the streams  I would never date him.  We’ve known each other since we were two.  I have a friendship and I’m not passing that up. 

 We stand there for about five seconds it’s probably just to make the cameras look at us and take photos and all that stuff and sunny I hear something.  I first it sounded like whispering but then I realize it’s wrestling like someone was coming through the crowd I was pretty blind to not see it almost half the crowd was praying of their fingers into a three shape.  They do this whenever someone is at a funeral or trying to remember someone.  Am I gonna die?

 In a few minutes we’re  wisked way to one of the train cars.  It’s a large bright colorful something that in the seams is so hard to come by everything screams expensive.  I sit down in the service something that looks like it could cost almost the whole entire house the building the apartment and at least two years with a rations.  I look at Shrio.  We’re alone.

“ what are you thinking” 

“ this place looks expensive and probably going to die and well at least I have you”

 There was an awkward silence it fell between us for a few minutes before one of the guards came in. He tells me to get up and I see my mom and Mara  in the hall I hug them I say my goodbyes I know it’s probably my last time I tell my mom to take care of my little sister because I have to and she has to and even though I’m probably not gonna make it out I still want them to keep on acting like I’m not gonna come back I know they really want me to but they can’t. They can’t have high hopes like that not anymore. 

 I go back to the room to see that Shirov is probably with his family. I sit down I whatever is on the plate I know that’s a good strategy to you whatever I can before the games. But because my stomach is the size of a peanut I almost feel sick after eating one bowl of soup. Shira comes back in and I noticed that he look like he was about to cry I seen him through a lot and being a good friend I let my guard down he’s one of the very few people and probably only people I do that around. About 30 minutes after Allura comes back and she says in a sharp voice to get our act up.  I didn’t know what she meant until she shows me pictures of us and I look like I am so bored and I’m probably going to die even though I am walking to my own execution going into these games.

”  do you want sponsors or not“

” yes but I am not that good at I don’t know smiling “I say A bit snaery Which was definitely not the intention

“ well you better get good are you going to die after the first week”

 I win hour until I realize what I have to do.  I’m going to have to be trained by Coran. Coran  was the last person from district 12 to win the hunger games and in so he asked to train us and he’s mostly drunk he’s a smart person and probably too smart for his own good sometimes goofy  as my mom used to say before he became so well tipsy all the time.

 He comes into the room obviously drunk “hello kids how’s it going” he says an intoxicated a look and sound is voice goes up and down to like a roller coaster. “ i’ll be training you kiiiii” he fell short and then dropped on the ground. Shira pick some up being the nice person he is does emotive over his shoulder 

“  i’ll take them away you get changed and ready for our what I assume is going to be dinner “ 

“  OK but what about you“

 “I’m taking him  back to his room I don’t believe that he is the brightest figuring out what to do” 

 “How do you know which room to go in“

 “I’ll figure it out you just try to be happy I know we’re about to die but we have a few weeks“

I can argue I go back to what I assume is my room and then find out it is it’s the most expensive place I’ve ever seen even more expensive than the cart where we entered in the bed looks so soft the whole entire place looks like it’s made out of a magazine it’s not as bright as a used to be more dark the colors are a bit tone down there’s a soft pillow on one side of the bed that looks like it says something in a different language. There’s a table that has a glass of water and an apple which is a I can argue I go back to what I assume is my room and then find out it is it’s the most expensive place I’ve ever seen even more expensive than the cart where we entered in the bed looks so soft the whole entire place looks like it’s made out of a magazine it’s not as bright as a used to be more dark the colors are a bit tone down that a soft pillow on one side of the bed that looks like it says something in a different language. There’s a table that has a glass of water and an apple.  There’s a bathroom that’s made out of 80% marble and the other half expensive types of metal that look between gold and dazzling. 

 I laid down in the bed it’s soft nice and comfortable and then an hour later I wake up there is why I assume could be drool on my mouth. I must’ve slept I hadn’t gone some sleep in a while you must be good for me I guess because by the time I get on my bed I see allura about to come up to me.

” oh good you’re awake we’re about to have dinner if you wanna join us”

“Ok”

 We walk up to the dining hall and I see that Shirov is there he looks like he’s already halfway through meet up meal he must’ve gone up early or actually he probably has been awake the whole entire time buyers are still sleepy I feel like I’m a baby who just got up from a nap. Coran  walks in about 10 times less drunk and seems to be stable.

”  you are the other tribune” he says  unamused

“yes” I say

”  A bit week about frail but will have to do“

 In all honesty I’m not the biggest and most perfect person but I do you have a lot of strength in a bit of speed and pretty good accuracy with a bow and arrow.

 The rest tonight was pretty silent we talked about what to do and what to say but I mean they really didn’t have anything that we already didn’t know.

 By the end of the night our popped on the bed we are about a few hours away from the capital which is where will be For the rest of the week until the actual games begin. A feeling of dread it was up in my stomach why do I have to do this. I go to sleep fast and in general I don’t really think much have a dream a weird one combining my fathers explosion in the coal mine and a boy who i’ve never met before. He’s beautiful. Blue eyes,  caramel hair, sun kissed skin. I feel like I should know him but I don’t I know I should I really should like I’ve met him in a dream before but everything is so blurry in my head I can’t think of a single thing. At least I have tomorrow and tomorrow is going to be hell 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash


End file.
